madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhcted Crisis Arc
Zhcted Crisis Arc is the fifth story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on an impending chaos in Zhcted when King Viktor declares his son Ruslan-who just miraculously "cured" from his "insanity"-as the new King of Zhcted instead of Eugene, then passes away after succumbing to his old age and deteriorating health. Despite this unexpected outcome, it doesn't halts Tina's scheme in becoming the queen as she uses this as her opportunity to eliminate those who are standing between her and her goal, putting Zhcted into its most dangerous position. Prologue 'Valentina and Ruslan the Former Prince' In Silesia Imperial Palace, Tina, who is still staying Tina was supposed to return to Osterode after reporting about her battle in Brune. Instead she chose to stay behind in order to find the Imperial Shrine where Ruslan is currently "imprisoned". at the capital for more than ten days even after reporting about her battles in Brune (Sachstein Invasion only), manages to find Silesia Imperial Shrine due to a priest's guidance. Aftr entering the Shrine, Tina visits Ruslan who sitting in the middle of the floor and seemingly happy to see her arrival. After drinking a medicine Throughout his asylum inside the Imperial Shrine, Ruslan has been drinking the medicine for nearly a month that should have "cure" his insanity.given by Tina, Ruslan fell much better before lying onto the ground and fell asleep. After seeing the former prince's slumber, Tina tells him to have a nice dream while thinking that her ambitions is almost in her reach. Chronology 'Regin's Proposal to Tigre' (To be added...) 'Tir Na Fal's Revelation' (To be added...) 'Hostile Reunion between Eleonora and Figneria' The following days, Elen, Tigre, Sofy and Mila are entering into Legnica castle to meet the new Vanadis. Along the way, they also meet Olga who smells Tigre's scent out of suspicions but decides to let it through. With Titta joining in, the six follow the attendant to the office and meet Fine. Just as Tigre is introducing himself however, Elen interrupts by calling Fine out who nonchalantly introducing herself The introduction also didn't fare well to Lim either as she also shocked to see Fine as a Vanadis. as an Alshavin. Elen is angry to hear this The reason why Elen is angry about Fine's position as a Vanadis is not only she is Vissarion's murderer, because she honored Sasha as a friend, the idea of Fine's adopting Sasha's surname and even holding Bargren opting her to feel as if a grassy field she cherished so much has been mercilessly burned into ashes, despite it was Bargren's decision to begin with. but she is refrained by Tigre and though Sofy's introduction, she and Lim had no choice but to reintroduce themselves. After the introduction however, Fine instead provoking Elen by asking her about her quest in fulfilling Vissarion's dream. Elen however instead retort to Fine not to say the name of her late guardian before being dragged away by everyoneLim is the first to response by grabbing Elen right arm, following by Sofy, Mila and lastly Tigre. out from the office. Whilst walking at Legnica Royal Cemetery, Sofy asks Lim in regards what happened between Elen and Fine. Lim reluctantly tells everyone the whole truth about her's and Elen's past. as well as Vissarion's death. When Mila asks Lim if Fine used dirty tricks to win, to which Lim denies and claims that she and Elen will not stay silent if she did, prompting Mila to only say thanks to her. After everyone reach to Sasha's gravestone, Elen becoming clam again but leaving immediately, leaving the remaining five to pray at Sasha's gravestone. During their praying, Lim recalls her promise in protecting Elen from danger and predicting that both she and Elen will be fighting against Fine soon. Meanwhile, at her office, Fine is lamenting about the earlier reunion with Elen that opting to ask herself id she is going to fight ElenOriginally, Fine is trying to call out Elen and Lim calmly. However, instinct got the better than her when she see Elen and Lim refuse to forgive her for killing Vissarion, hence the provocation .. In spite of this however, she is looking forward to fight Elen again in order to settle their score while continue his lament to be "tiring". 'Tensions within Silesia' Back in Silesia, Ilda is still staying at the imperial palace over Ruslan's miraculous return. 'Silesia Imperial Garden Incident' (To be added...) Duel's Between Four Vanadises (I) (To be added...) Duel's Between Four Vanadises (II) (To be added...) 'Zhcted's Descend into Civil War' (To be added...) 'Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign' (To be added...) Notable Event *Zhcted Civil War **Silesia Imperial Garden Incident **Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign **Revolts in Silesia **Valentina's Invasion Story Impact *For the first time since its 300 years of establishment, Zhcted is facing its confronting it's worst crisis when King Viktor passes away after announcing Ruslan's enthronement as the new King of Zhcted, of which strongly favoring Tina for her scheme in becoming the Queen of Zhcted through conspiracies and manipulation along with her new and prominent ally Fine. **History could repeat itself as this situation baring resemblance towards Zhcted's foundation that was made by the war of the tribes around Zhcted before the appearance of the Incarnation of the Black Dragon. *While their flashback is shown in Melisande's Uprising ArcLight Novel Volume 12 Prologue, Elen and Fine are reunited for the first time but as bitter rivals/archenemies where the former still unable to forgive Vissarion killer that causing his death and the dissolution of the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Fine's provocationThe 'provocation" itself was originally unintentional as Fine is actually trying to talk out with Elen and Lim. However, instinct clouding her judgement when she brings up Vissarion's dream that angers Elen, which only further their their already strained relationship. about Vissarion's dream further escalating Elen's hatred for her. The incident in Silesia Imperial Garden that involving Fine ultimately brings the final straw to their rivalry as the two are going to settle their score in Boroszlo Plains, the same place where Elen fought against Liza during Brune Civil War. *With the deaths of Drekavac and VodyanoyFor Vodyanoy case, his demise is actually resulted by Ganelon's betrayal through Durandal's slash and being physically absorbed by Ganelon. Thanks to Drekavac's power however, the Frog Demon did not perished spiritually so he can manipulate Ganelon in order to lure Tigre and summoning Tir Na Fal., Ganelon is the only surviving demon throughout the story and aiming to summon Tir Na Fal and attempting to absorb both her and her powers. *Tir Na Fal's backstory and her earlier role in the human realm are revealed via Ganelon's visit to Tina. *The fallout of the Silesia Imperial Garden Incident itself instigating Zhcted's civil war since its 300 years, indicating Tina and Fine are now going rouge in order to achieve their quest of ambition.Light Novel Volume 16 **Nearly five Vanadises now see Tina and Fine as dangerous threats to everyone in Zhcted especially EugeneUnlike her remaining four Vanadis's stand point however, Elen feels that Eugene should be the King instead of Ruslan but respecting his decision for his fidelity in aiding the new king instead. and Ruslan. **Various factions from different affiliations are established by various noblemen and aristocrats in Zhcted and fighting against each other over a ongoing dispute about Zhcted's true ruler. It takes around four Vanadises to quell the rebellion separately. **The true reconciliation between Elen and Liza since the Baba Yaga Arc is finally taking shape when the former visiting the latter at Sofy's house, where the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis finally reminding her friend about their first meeting when she covering her left eye. **Tigre himself is involved into Zhcted affairThe only thing that involving Tigre in Zhcted affairs are rescuing Liza from Fine's attack and saving Eugene and Ruslan from a mysterious assassination attempt during their hunt. where he not only narrowly rescuing Liza from her possible demise by Fine, and because of this he outright against Tina's neutrality for the sake of his important peers around him. *Without anyone is capable enough to stop the Vanadises from waging war against each other The reason for this is because the Vanadises's power are second to Zhcted's king's, so even renowned aristocrats are powerless against them; what's worse is the rising antagonism between numerous faction in Zhcted over the crown's dispute further leaving Tina's and Fine's scheme for power unchecked. The damage itself will be estimated far worse than Brune Civil War where not only it had to face its civil discord but also but also Muozinel's possible invasion-which is also being manipulated by Tina herself- during their own crown dispute between Kureys and his four nephews., Zhcted will be left on a vulnerable state where it can be attacked via internally (supporters of both Ruslan and Eugene) and externally (Muozinel Army), and its damage could be estimated to be even worse than Brune's own civil warUnlike Brune Civil War where mainly there are three side force (Tigre, Ganelon and Thenardier) battling against each other and aristocrats are moving based on each Faction Leader's orders. On Zhcted itself, multiple sides are fighting against each other to claim the throne of Zhcted. Much worse is they move on their own accord which escalate the casualties further. due to insurgenciesThe supporting groups from both Eugene and Ruslan are antagonizing against each other over a debate of who is Zhcted's true ruler, without knowing that they are manipulated by Tina ; not helping matters is because of Tigre's position as Zhcted's guest general, Tigre doesn't involving himself in any battles of Zhcted Civil War until he receiving Ganelon's threat letter that opting him to leave Silesia. and conspiracies in the kingdom. **Tallard will possibly heard about this Civil War and since Sofy note that if Tallard will not waste the chance to quench his ambition to become King of Asvarre ''de jure ''and leaving him unchecked, he can launch the invasion to Zhcted to weakened Zchted further despite Asvarre is already occupied with Asvarre-Sachstein Campaign. *Elen's main plot regarding of the Vanadis selecting their "King" that she mentioned during Tigre's life as a prisoner can come to fruition in later arc, this will foreshadow Tigre's role in future since he was trusted by Five Vanadis and they are willing to take command from him. *The Black Bow's origin are later play the pivotal role once Tir Na Fal made the revelation about the Black Bow itself to confirm the lore regarding to the Black Bow itself. **If the lore proven that the Black bow is the rightful heir of Zhcted Throne, Tigre will be officially selected as heir of Zhcted Throne through Black Bow which is same like how the Vanadis are selected by the Viralts.Until the lore is proven to be accurate, the Black bow remain as a unique weapon and Tigre will be selected as next heir of Zhcted Throne if it turns out that the Black Bow also have the same system as Vanadis where the Bow chooses its successor just like Viralts chooses its successor. Trivia * This Zhcted Crisis can be fact as a battle between three sides and each have their own motives. Tigre's allies which was Sofy, Olga, Mila, Elen and Liza as the first force with intention to quell the civil war as soon as possible with minimum casualtiesThe reason the five Vanadis are part of Tigre's allies is because they didn't wish to trouble him at any costs which naturally Tigre will be appointed as Supreme Commander by Vanadis, hoping to end the turmoil quickly since they understand that Tigre will be dragged into this either directly or not., Tina, Fine and Zhcted Nobles that supports Ruslan as Second Force with unknown intention and Drekavac as the third force that wishes to capture Tigre alive. * Tigre's pressure of mediation between Vanadises will be increased, this time he need to stop the large scale war personally especially he need to make Tina submit or surrenderIt is unknown how Tigre will be able to make Tina surrender since her ambition goes to surface due to her ulterior move and he just noticed it prior to Ruslan's ascension as King of Zhcted. and reconcile to prevent war between Leitmeritz and Legnica by finding a best way to mediate Elen and Fine.Despite he learn later that Elen has a grudge against Fine. Elen will not be able to do rashly since Tigre is already involved after their encounter on Royal Palace. * Moonlight Knights will be participated in this battle, similar to Silver Meteor Army where the Army purpose is to defend Alsace but ultimately to quell Brune Civil War. This time since Tigre need to preserve his allies and preventing further casualties, he will bring Moonlight Knights to quell Zhcted Civil War but the scale of difficulty was higher than Brune Civil War. The reason it was higher than Brune Civil War is because not only Zhcted was currently able to be attacked by Asvarre and Muozinel at the same time but also Tigre have to ensure his diplomacy attempt to persuade Fine and subduing Tina was succeded. Because of his influence that does not affect Zhcted Noble more than Brune itself, Tigre will be more likely face more opposition in this Civil War despite he got five Vanadis as his allies. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3